


Red and White Roses

by JuniperJoy101



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Ambiguous/Open Ending, Ecto-Tongue (Undertale), F/M, First Time, Fluff, Fluff and Smut, Gender-Neutral Pronouns, Gender-neutral Reader, Kissing, Love Confessions, M/M, Mild Language, Mild Sexual Content, Mild Smut, My First Smut, Non-Graphic Smut, Other, Reader can be male or female, Teasing, Undernovela AU, Vanilla, Weird Fluff, Weird Plot Shit, ayy lmao
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-19
Updated: 2019-12-19
Packaged: 2021-02-26 03:29:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,275
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21786775
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JuniperJoy101/pseuds/JuniperJoy101
Summary: Tired of the strict, romanceless regimen that involved being a priest(ess), you engage in a risque meeting with your confessor.The mildly NSFW version of Red and White Roses, an Undernovela short/shitpost based around Save Point's plot.(Clean/SFW version available on Quotev.)
Relationships: Sans (Undertale) & Reader, Sans (Undertale)/Reader
Kudos: 13





	Red and White Roses

**Author's Note:**

> Shitpost is based off the telenovela Amorcito Corazón, mainly two of the main characters: Lucía (a nun) and Willy (a womanizer).
> 
> Now you know what you're getting yourself into, lol.

**you sure you want this?**

_Yes, Sin._

_I'm sure of what I want._

**¿absolutamente? (absolutely?)**

_Absolutamente. (Absolutely.)_

**bueno. (well.)**

**pasaré a tu habitación mañana en la noche. (i'll pass by your room tomorrow night.)**

**and if by that time, you suddenly don't want to keep up with this, we won't do it.**

**just say the word, and we'll stop. even if by that time we're already into it.**

_Sin…_

_La forma en que lo dices… (The way you say that...)_

**¿todavía te sientes tímida/o? (still feelin' shy?)**

_Sí… Nunca lo he hecho antes. (Yes. I've never done this before.)_

**¿ni con tu expareja? (not even with your ex spouse?)**

_No._

_Nunca llegamos a ese punto. (We never got to that point.)_

_If not, Asgoro would've rejected me as a priest(ess)._

_And that makes me wonder…_

**wonder how I'm a confessor even though i'm not 'pure'?**

**i've never done this before either, if you're wonderin'.**

**but i have experience in other ways.**

_Like kissing?_

**know it by experience yourself, huh?**

_...Yes._

_My... lips are still sore from last time._

_I did not think it was possible for lips to bruise that way._

_Asgoro did not seem to buy my lie about getting stung by a bee._

_He is even more suspicious of us now… I fear he will be furious._

**heh.**

**guess i'll see you soon, then.**

**buenas noches, corazón. (goodnight, love.)**

**que descanses. (rest well.)**

_Buenas noches, Sin. (Goodnight, Sin.)_

_Igual a tí. (Same to you.)_

You had agreed last night, yet as the clock strikes seven tonight, you can't bring yourself to quit your obligations as a priest(ess). 

Asgoro was a kind goat man despite his strict regimen. He gave you a place to stay simply for agreeing to wed monster-human couples and teach others over the possible ways of peace and harmony between the two races. It all came with an unfortunate price though, and that meant having no romantic relations -- be they human or monster -- and close off any thoughts related to those wishes, no matter how tame or small they were. You had agreed even though your attraction to Sin was present since before that day -- going as far as to one day confess your thoughts to him in a subtle manner.

_"Anything else you would like to share with me -- something else that's troubling your mind?"_

_"Yes."_

_"Tell me then, (L/N)."_

Sin was still using formal speech with you and still called you by your last name at that time, yet you had already kissed him once by then, and he had kissed you back, too. It was a little more than evident he knew what you were talking about, his own attraction towards you reciprocated tenfold.

_"I've been having second thoughts. I. . . was kissed by a monster on the cheek, and have been wanting more since then. M- More than just a kiss on the cheek."_

He had gone silent, aware you were talking about him. A simple kiss on the cheek had given start to a whirlpool of emotions your mind couldn't get a grasp on -- It was nothing like a familiar or friendly kiss you would give to other people. You could still feel the sensation of his teeth against your skin as well as the subtle, musky fragrance of his cologne mixed with the air of Grillby's.

Only one thought runs to your mind when you see him tonight though, and that’s to try and stop him. He’s too busy setting up a ladder to notice you, so you take that advantage to rush down the stairs and stop Asgoro from spotting him.

You fail your mission almost immediately, bumping into the goat man as soon as you reach the living room.

“(Y/N)!” he exclaims, beaming. “What are you doing here? You should be preparing for the ceremony now! We have another wonderful couple ready to marry.”

Lacking excuses, you falter and say the first thing that comes to mind. “You- You’re right! I was just. . . looking for some needles! My clothes need some fixing so they’re set for the ceremony.”

"Be haste, then! We must not make them wait."

With a nod, you run back to your room and slam the door closed the second you're in. Sin's smile greets you, along with a faux bottle of wine and your bed scattered with red and white rose petals. There's the scent of his musky cologne hanging onto the room and the unmistakable sight of his navy suit jacket placed over the coat hanger beside your wardrobe.

_"Sin,"_ you call, bracing yourself. _"No estoy segura/o de qué hacer. Me preocupa que. . . que esto no pueda ser y que todo termine en ruinas. Realmente quiero esto, pero. . . No debería."_ (I'm not sure what to do. I'm worried that . . . that this cannot be and that it will all end in ruins. I really want this, but. . . I shouldn't.)

The monster doesn't utter a word and instead chooses to walk towards you and grab your hand, being careful in his approach as he nods softly. He presses his teeth against your knuckles, remains there for a moment, and looks back to you after pulling away. _"Pero acaso no te sientes ni tan siquiera un poco mal? Tu cara me dice que no te gusta esto de casar otra gente sin tener permiso para una relación propia."_ ("But don't you feel even a lil' bit down? Your face tells me ya don't like the idea of weddin' other people without havin' permission to have a relationship of your own.")

_"Es mi deber,"_ ("It's my duty,") you reply, hiding your hand behind you. _"Te adoro, Sin, pero. . . Esto no puede ser. Yo realmente-"_ ("I adore you, Sin, but. . . This cannot be. I really-")

A knock interrupts your conversation, Asgoro's voice booming from behind the door. "Are you alright, (Y/N)? Perhaps we truly should postpone this event if you are not feeling well."

"I'm okay, Asgoro," you speak up, panicking. "I'll- I'll be there in ten minutes."

You ignore Sin's presence as you make it to the wardrobe and strip out of your old clothes, the reaction it drives out from the monster beside you making you wish you could give into the temptation. Rather than that, he helps you do your buttons and rehearse a quick verse for the ceremony. He places a kiss on your ear before you leave, whispering. _"Regresa a este cuarto cuando termines con la ceremonia, si es que realmente quieres esto,"_ ("Come back to this room when you finish with the ceremony, if you really want this,") Sin explains, words strained and husky. "If not, I'll leave and let you be -- _Como habíamos quedado, me detendré si no quieres esto."_ ("Like we said before, I'll stop if you don't want this.")

You nod, a single tear escaping your eye as you think about the moments you once shared with him: handholding, hugs, kisses, chocolate Kisses, nips, and candy Nips. It was your duty to stay clean as a priest(ess) for the monster-human church, so you had only gone as far as to make out intensely enough to fall over in bed mid-session. Fighting against your own desires and curiosities was a must, even if it meant you could still encourage others to pursue theirs, moments that made forgetting harder than it needed to be.

* * *

Adrenaline remains when the ceremony ends, the sight of the monster and human newlyweds driving out a hint of jealousy in your core.

You feel like an entirely different person when you make it back to your bedroom, expecting to see Sin, only to be greeted by nothing and nobody. The rose petals have been picked up and the non-alcoholic wine is nowhere near your sight. His perfume is gone also, not a trace of it present in the air suffocating you with its stillness. 

". . .Sin?"

"Looking for someone, (Y/N)?"

Caught red-handed, your eyes jump from one corner to the other, searching for Asgoro's voice among your belongings. He emerges from the balcony of your room, where the ladder is still leaning against the wall. Sin is next to him, held in place by rope wrapped tight around his wrists and ankles, and kept quiet by a handkerchief placed hard against his teeth.

_"A- ¡Asgoro!"_ you exclaim, taking a step back. _"Le. . . Le puedo explicar."_ (I. . . I can explain.)

_"No necesito explicaciones. No hay forma de defender tus razones para hacer estas barbaridades."_ ("I do not need explanations. There exists no viable excuse for you to defend these barbaric acts of yours.")

He grabs Sin by the collar and tosses him aside, making the latter mutter a _'cabrón'_ under his breath. 

_"¿Ni tan siquiera porque me siento feliz cuando estoy junto a él?”_ ("Not even since I feel happy when I'm with him?")

_"¡Por supuesto que no! ¿Qué podría hacer este vividor por tí?"_ ("Of course not! What could this leech possibly do for you?")

_"Dímelo a mí cara,_ Asgoro." ("Say it to my face, Asgoro.")

Sin has the cloth off his face by the time you look back. His gaze is intense, hunger present when he looks at you, exchanged for anger when it's time for him to face with the goat man.

Asgoro fixes his tie and harrumphs, keeping his pride despite his clear urge to confront the skeleton over his challenge. "First my ex-wife, and now the human -- Who, may I add, is _also_ a divorced (woman/man) with an adoptive child? You know (Y/N) is very much like a (daughter/son) to me, and that their shelter is this home! Why would you so much as try to corrupt them also?"

"First of all, you said it yourself, that was your _ex_ -wife. I may be a slut, but I ain't a cheater. And I'm not into her anymore -- I know she doesn't return my feelings. (Y/N), though? I don't care how you see them. They're old enough to make decisions on their own. They were the one who chose to date me and hide our relationship from you."

"You are supposed to be our confessor, for heaven's sake! How can others confess their sins to you when you are committing that many at once? You are just as much responsible to resist your urges as much as (Y/N) is."

_"Fuistes tu quien me asignó ese papel. Lo menos que estoy cualificado para hacer es juzgar a otros cuando apenas estoy aprendiendo yo."_ ("It was you who assigned me this role. I'm the least qualified to judge others when I'm barely beginnin' to learn on my own.")

"Then why did you not tell me about it earlier?"

"'Cuz you rarely listen, _amigo."_

Both Asgoro and Sin stay quiet, a calm yet dangerous debate taking place between them. Asgoro only huffs and walks away while Sin is left tied, a defeated look on his face.

_". . .Sin, ¿estás bien?"_ (". . .Sin, are you okay?")

You sit down in front of him, helping him remove the ropes knot by knot. 

_“Mejor ahora que estás aquí.”_ ("Better now that you're here.)

Untying soon ends, yet you keep messing around with his clothes, undoing more buttons than necessary and slipping a hand under his shirt, feeling his soul. You bring your lips to his teeth and slip your tongue in right after they part open, tasting a hint of the wine he had brought. Kisses begin to follow one after the other, each less coordinated and careful -- becoming messier by the second. The monster follows by taking your ceremony outfit by its end piece and slipping it off completely.

Rather than tossing it away, he folds the piece and places it carefully aside. "Gotta respect your job," he states, winking.

"You always remember, don't you?"

Sin swoops you into his arms and places you down on bed, bare body sensing every single touch and change in temperature. He grins at you, his haphazardly undone dress shirt and unbuttoned pants both working as bold precautionary signs for what was about to happen.

_"¿Algún pecado que quieras confesar, corazón?"_ ("Any sin you want to confess, love?") he asks, voice dangerously sultry. He licks his teeth, illusion magic allowing him a temporary tongue for him to explore your mouth, neck, and other places with. _"Cuéntame, y me encargaré de satisfacerte al máximo.”_ ("Tell me, and I'll make sure to satisfy you.")

You grab him tight and bring your body closer to him, craving more of his touch. _"Siempre. . . Siempre quise que fueras debajo de mí -- en- entre mis piernas. Lo deseé desde aquella vez que nos besamos tan. . . tan apasionadamente."_ ("I always. . . I always wanted for you to go under me -- be- between my legs. I wished for that since the day we kissed so. . . so passionately.")

_"Así que quieres una probada de cómo lo hago allá abajo, ¿no?"_ ("So you want a taste of how I do it down there, then?")

_". . .E- Exactamente. Ese es mi. . . mi único deseo, Sin."_ ("E- Exactly. That's my. . . only wish, Sin.")

Sin nods, getting off of you and out of bed to instead kneel in front of you, separating your legs as he goes down under. He parts his teeth, revealing his tongue to you again and sliding it across your thigh, slow and teasing. You shut your eyes tight and brace yourself, grabbing his back for support when you sense him dangerously close to your intimacy.

_"Tus deseos son órdenes, corazón."_ ("Your wish is my command, love.")

* * *

_¿Que pasa luego, te preguntas?_ (What happens next, you wonder?)

_Un buen rato, por supuesto._ (A good time, of course.)


End file.
